User talk:ShadowsTwilight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Taven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 18:56, January 6, 2010 Custom Sig you know how to make one? GunBlazer 14:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Let´s go then! GunBlazer 14:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) from scratch GunBlazer 14:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) let´s do with the one you gave me then. GunBlazer 14:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) to learn GunBlazer 15:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey just saying thx for fixing my page i was really annoyed when someone wrecked and well ya thx Hi how are you doing lately? ' ' ' ' 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ sorry bro Dude im sorry, i just had a really pissy day today, i really am sorry bro, MK IS THE BEST GAME EVER and let's just enjoy it, ok. i am just pissed at gun blazer critisizing (spell check) my Hsu Hao edit. hsu hao is badass. Everyone in MK is Badass, please forgive me bro. P.S MORTAL KOMBAT > STREET FIGHTER, TEKKEN, DOA, and JUSTIN BIEBER. I love mk and i am a huge fan, i will erase my messages off your talk page, OK? METALLICAKID OUT!!! you're right You're 100% right dude, let's please forget this ever happened. MK (1992-2011) = EPIC!!! Metallicakid out!!!! armageddon rulez 4 ever!!!! Scorpion vs. Sub Zero, very confused on this topic here! So are Scorpion and Sub-Zero mortal enemies or allies? I have been confused on this ever since Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance! (2002!) And which one do YOU think is better? Metallicakid, out! chat room heey i cheecked your profile out pretty awsome could you help me im playing mkd at the moment so could we go in a chat room and you could give me some tips Emoink15 01:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) im not on anything and i thought because kitana mentions in mksm that reptile and mileena are unspeperal! so there for thats why i thought there waz something between them! Hey, i'm new at this page and i did some edits, and i saw you erased my contribution, why you did that? at least respect the other people, but don't erase everything, try to respect, i am also a huge fan of mortal kombat just like you or even more, but now you know that you are not perfect so try to be nicer. also i wanted to ask you ¿How i sign my posts? see you, i hope we can be good friends and talk about all of the things with mortal kombat. DLC Blog You have comments disabled. Just letting you know. Regards. DAMNIT!!! how do I change that?-- 15:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You see the box that says comments? check it. My source http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNkK54d3YhM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL It has his move list in it Can you put it back now. Took me a long time to set that up.Smokeman140 18:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY BITCH WHY YOU CREATE EVERYTHING I DESTROY! SUCK MY COCK AND GET A LIFE! The deed has been done. Woo. --ByakuyaTALK 00:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey You ever think of becoming an admin? You do great work here, so you sure as hell deserve it. --ByakuyaTALK 06:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Banning those who deserve it, locking pages, deleting pages, etc.. --ByakuyaTALK 00:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Mostly do a great job with the wiki and keep vandals away, which you've already done. I think you should contact Smoke and ask him if he could make you an Admin. --ByakuyaTALK 02:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) First off, congratulations. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you. Pretty much, you are doing what Byakuya described above; if a page needs locking (protection) or deleting, you will be one of the guys to do it. This one is pretty basic. If a vandal needs to be blocked, you will be the one to do it. If it's something minor, a short block (ranging from a day to two weeks) will do. For more severe vandalism (such as wiki-wide vandalism and harassment), blocks of up to 3 months are authorized on anonymous (IP) users. On user accounts, especially if created only for vandalism, infinite blocks are allowed. If you have a repeat offender or a user evading blocks, contact me via talk page and I'll deal with them. That's about it. As I said, any questions, let me know. SmokeSound off! 04:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratz I would like to be the first to say Congrulations on your adminship. Good job, mate! Tremorfan94 05:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) congratz man you earned it Kabalfan620 05:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hooray :D much obliged to everyone (forgive the lack of an awesome speech or whatever)-- 15:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) We need help Are you here, 'cause we need your help on certain user who's vandalizing our pages and I believe he needs to be banned.....permentally. 11:04 ThunderBeam707 8-4-11 (UTC) Thank you. 12:00 ThunderBeam707 8-5-11 (UTC) Vandal Some anon has vandalized my page, removing everrything. Please do something to him. I left him a komment on his Talk Page.'' Tremorfan94 04:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC)'' User talk:67.159.36.28 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- his page. User talk:95.154.230.191 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's another vandal. User talk:67.159.5.242 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's another one. User talk:93.174.93.145 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's ANOTHER one. DLC wish list who do you hope to see in DLC? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 15:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Outworld Undo Edit you did. Ok, I do agree it was pretty random on the section I edited in on, but I did not know where to put it, I decided NOT to make a completely new section about it. I read through the Outworld page and I didn't see it there, and the first thing i thought was to add it. I found the page Kamidogu though, and that Outworld information is there. So i'm not mad. Sorry if my edit pissed you off. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 16:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) i see that you undid my change to the Wraith page. Did you see Noob's ending in MK9? Ugh.. do I really need to go into detail about why your edit was wrong? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 11:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) sure, start talking because it sounds like to me that you've never heard of the word Revenant. Look up the word, type in Revenant Fiction and look at the wiki page. Then Youtube Noob's ending and watch it. 1. i don't need to sign my posts 2. It is in Noob's MK9 ending, he's called it, and if you say otherwise, your a deft moron 3. yes my grammer and spelling suck. i'm more of a numbers guy